1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of semiconductor power components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The present invention more specifically relates to the pulse control of semiconductor power components used as switches and switching a load supplied by an A.C. network.
Current static power switches are thyristors and triacs. Structures derived from these devices are also used, which can combine several thyristors and use MOS transistors or bipolar transistors in the gate circuit.
Devices of thyristor type are reset in off position upon each zero crossing. On the assumption that the power switch must be maintained in on position, adequate control signals must be applied thereto upon each network halfwave.